In many computer systems, a hardware detected fault event results in the setting of a "flag" to record the fact of fault detection in order that the event can be subsequently analyzed and the circumstances causing it can be treated. Depending on the particulars of the sensed fault event, one or more flags may be set. In the simple case of a single flag being set, determination of the underlying fault is straightforward. However, the setting of multiple flags (particularly in a system employing a plurality of modules such as a multiprocessor system) results in a combination of error indications which is more difficult to interpret, and the problem is further complicated by the fact that a second or even third error event may occur simultaneously which is unrelated to the original error event.
To simplify the problem of determining a specific underlying fault event from the occurrence of a group of related and unrelated flags, the subject logic equation fault analyzer may be used. The advantages realized are:
1) All potential fault events can be expressed in a precise mathematical format; PA1 2) Determination of a specific event is simply a matter of perusing a table; and PA1 3) If errors are discovered in the event determination, or new events are discovered, changes are localized to simply updating a table as opposed to going through hundreds of lines of code.